


Luffy's Devil Secret

by Vampirelady93



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crime Fighting, Different Luffy, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fights, M/M, Other, Pirates, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Secret Relationship, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Vampire Monkey D. Luffy, different age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Luffy was very an innocent and pure boy the crew and everyone know it. But... Ace is only one know Luffy is different devil's son because he's an monster child been lovely alone when Ace tired adopt him many time when Luffy escaped from Ace and someone for ten years ago.  Ace never get died when he was killed by the Marine Akainu because he turn into a VAMPIRE?!? Sabo started remembered everything when he found out about Ace's death or not, before he didn't know what happened to Ace and Luffy for ten years ago??? Let's go out to find clue!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ace gasped in surprised from his coma of sleeping before he look somewhere in the deeper dark he didn't see it ' _What happened?! Look like darkness so much!? Am I in the basted Teach's Dark Devil Fruit?! no... Like more than something. "_ He touch on something somewhere and checked it... ' _Like a box... I'm trying hi-'_ He was surprised when he fall down from the box opened, the group look shock in widened eyes and their eyes come out from their head, they started scream in louder tone sound like fear "ZOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!?!!?!!??!!?!!?!?!?!!!?" 

Ace blink in confused hardly as look somewhere front of his group whitebeard made funeral beautiful for Whitebeard and himself ".......... What's happened? "  
  
marco look worried about this and staring at former division commander "Uhh... Remember you were burned into your chest when you get murder by admiral alias _Akainu? "  
  
_

The Fire Fist blink in thousand times as staring at his best friend Marco's words......... The group Whitebeard look confused at Ace's silence right now when Izo poking his shoulder "Uhhh.... Ace?"   
  
He started yell in loudest sounds like a shocked " **WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! I AM REALLY DEAD?!!?!** Wait a minute! I remember now!" 

He remembered that day he was killed by Akainu before he told Luffy about how he's sorry "Oh yeah. I'd become a vampire now for my death when I was little."   
  
Marco and the group getting pissed off "NOW YOU REMEMEBER?! NO WAY YOU BECOME A VAMPIRE YOU TALKING STUPID STORY, ACE!!!" 

He chuckled it as shrugged a bit, but stopped smiles "I forget about my death when I'd turned into one of us like you... Luffy."   
  
The former commander Phoenix crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow "I'd think I'd like to know what happened to you, but I don't understand what you talking about your brother Luffy did make you one of 'us' meaning? Tell us, Ace!"  
  
Ace frowned and sit on the floor, sighed it "Ok ok ok! my little brother Luffy I'd told you many times I was happy about himself when he joined it before he was 17 year old... was a lie. "  
  
The whitebeard stay silence in same thousand times before shouted " **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!!!?!!??** "  
  
He shrugged "I know I lied it when we made it to brother together before we were little like about ten years old, but Luffy wasn't young like that because he's like more older than us and Pops. Let me see how many Luffy's age... " He check his finger about number.... as chuckled it "He's 117 year old now!"   
  
Everyone stay shocked with their opened mouth, look hard believe what Ace said it "LUFFY IS 117 YEARS OLD, WE THOUGHT HE WAS ABOUT FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!!!"   
  
Marco trying control of his shock, his narrowed at his former commander "Y-you're really sure you'd not lied a-about Luffy's real age is really 117? H-how do you k-know..?"  
  
Ace frowned again as look up at the sky "Well... How do I forget about that day when we were together for ten years ago because I forget about Luffy is a VAMPIRES... as when I grow up wtih him as he was like human more than his vampire blood, no... Luffy is a girl than her male form when she change her different forms for be KIng of Pirate because someone and I give our blood to Luffy become three of brother when she become a boy human, she told us about that she can stay human when she'd be "dead" into different real forms than I am." He closed his eyes

**~Flashback in the ten years ago~**

_**Ace walk to the** _ **_ Mountain Bandits where he was lived in his home and saw Dadan "Tch, What are you doing?" The ugly Dadan is rather tall and overweight middle aged woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face as she shouted "SHUT UP, YOU MEANIE BOY!!! WHY COULD I RAISE YOU FOR TEN YEARS AGO?!?!?!?"  
  
  
_ **

###  _**Garp crossed his arms and grins, look at them "What are you doing?" He saw them surprised or shock same time around of powerful marine guy... but with someone behind on his back  
  
Ace trying calm down from his fears of adoption grandpa, crossed his arms "........."  
  
Dadan raised her eyebrows in confused and pointed at someone stand front of himself behind "Hey, Garp. Who is that someone behind you?"   
  
The powerful marine grinned it "That is my granddaughter. Say Hi, Lucy!" He pulled some beautiful girl having raver hair and scar on her right eye under, but look powerfully scary like more darkness than Ace thought it "........ Yo......."   
  
Dadan gulped harder as shiver hard of her, but blinked it as her eyes shocked at Garp "UH?!!?! GRANDDAUGHTER?!?!!? GARP'S GRANDDAUGHTER?!??! HOW OLD ARE HER!?!?"   
  
Lucy getting pissed off and cover her eyes, didn't like it when they are so loud to giving her headache "I"m seventeen, you ugly woman! " She was hitting by her grandfather shouted it "Shut up, Lucy! You'll be powerfully Marine like me, Girl! Or maybe you'll be fine girl like your friend!" He pointed at herself   
  
Lucy growled it as overprotective of her straw hat from his punching "Tch. Look like I'll be 'adopt or foster' daughter by the stupid Mountain Bandits. Whatever what you said it, old grandpa!"   
  
He chuckled softly and walk away from them "Good! See you later in someday, Lucy!"   
  
Ace gulped but smirked after spit to her cheeks when Lucy dodged from his spitting to surprised 'How she know?!'   
  
Lucy glared at him, but start walk away from them to the forest right now as Dadan shiver hard in fear about of her new foster daughter "I don't believe Garp left that scares teen girl.... Damn Marine..."   
  
Ace gulped it after following that girl behind into the forest right now, he looking somewhere to find Lucy he just want to know or something.. but saw her up on the tall hill "How do she get on top of hill?!!?"  
  
She opened her eyes and look down at the little boy, stay silent but ignore him right it.... Too late Ace shouted it "Hey!! How do you doing that upside on the hills?! Tell me!!! How do you doing!?" She getting pissed off when she hitting on one broken tree rolling around to Ace shocked when he run away with screaming loudest.** _

_**Ace keep screaming louder as keep running away from rolling tree around close to him, no way he do destroy this fast with his weapons as jump into the lake slashed "That was so close... I have to tell Sabo about that annoying girl! But... I think we found her." He smirked into evil grin as think Lucy will help them for how be pirate!  
  
He get out from the lake and talking to his best friend Sabo about some new girl called Lucy been stronger he was surprised about this when she was so much like darkness than himself. Sabo blinked in surprised about new girl "Lucy... Huh... Teen girl, but she'll be meanie girl and no way she'll join us, Ace. I don't think work on our plan to ask her."   
  
He smirked it "Trust me, Sabo! We will ask her how she'll be friend of us and making her training us how be stronger like her!"   
  
The blond boy frowned about his bad feeling of girl he mentioned it "I don't think it... It's be bad luck for tomorrow."   
  
After next morning later as Ace shouted it before Lucy left in every morning "Wait for me, Lucy! I want to fight you!!"   
  
Lucy can destroy ground turn into giant hole Ace fall down with screaming, but he don't give up to climbing up and find lucy dodged from him.. he keep looking for her many place in different hideout she get away from them, Sabo found her in different place she was sleep, but she can senses two boy looking for her for three month now as they'd never give up as they'd been wearing bandage and scar a bit ** _

_**Sabo panting hardly as look at Ace "She is really stronger than I thought, like Garp you talked it, Ace. " Ace lying down on the ground front of himself "I know. She's really good at everywhere we'd found her many time when she throw hard on us. But, she's there front of us when she'd come back from nighttime."  
  
Lucy sitting on the ground front of wall behind and closed her eyes, stay silence for ignore two little boys in a while... But, she opened her eyes staring at Ace grinned it "What do you want from me, boys?"   
  
He look at her and keep grinning "We want you to joining us and make training us how be stronger like you after we'll be pirate! Please, be our friend!"   
  
She sweatdropped and narrowed at them ".............. No thank you. " Sabo raised his eyebrow in confused "Why not, Lucy? I don't understand what you don't want to be friend for what?" ** _

_**Lucy closed her eyes again "Because I'm a devil child as anyone be scared of me, like stupid woman Dadan didn't want foster daughter. No way I will be your sibling you wanted it, why don't you be freedom for what you be pirate you can do it."  
  
** **Ace glared hardly and shouted it "SHUT UP!! We don't care what you are, or devil's child! we do want to be free more than EVERYTHING WHO CARES TRASH LIKE THAT!!!! That's why we want you be one of us as our big sister!"  
  
She look surprised at them grinned it "..................... Whatever what you said it... What's your full name?" Ace gasp in happily as grinned "I'm Ace D. Portgas! Ten years old!" Sabo smiled "I"m Sabo. Ten years old." She look at two telling their full names as sighed it but smiles softly "Shishishi! I'm Lucy D Monkey. " ** _

**_After few month later as few month later when Ace and Sabo learned how fight it but they don't. Lucy laugh hard a bit as watch at them she teach how them do it, Ace thought he did saw her fang look different but shake his head "Whatever..."  
  
_ _Lucy look at them "What is it? " Ace look up at herself and gulped a bit "I was think about your teeth look different, Sister. "_ **   
  
**_She sighed a bit as closed her eyes "Because I"m not like you as I told you I'm a devil's child. I know you get anger, but that is truth happened. I'm not human like you as vampire immortal live for long years."_ **   
  
**_Ace look shocked as shouted it "NO WAY YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" Sabo blinked in surprised but cough in amen "How do you?"_ **   
  
**_She rolled her eyes "I'm a vampire as I can outside of daylight and night, but I can eat or drink like you as Vampire age is different age as human body have slower age and high age more than years, my body have ache slowly for grow up to be adult I don't be 18 or something like that to take next two hundred years to be adult... But, I can take your blood when I'll be little boy form with you as three of brother because I don't return my vampire form, like weak body of your body different. "_ **   
  
**_Ace and Sabo shocked it as staring at her "Y-you really going to become human like us when you'll be weak human to be brother?! But, how old are you!?!"_ **   
  
**_Lucy raised her eyebrow and look at them "I think I'm 107... " Sabo gasped it "Got it! you're turn into seven year old like that, right?" She nodded it "Ah, I think that is different age of human age as you have memory when you become human?"_ **   
  
**_She sighed a bit "I think you are right, but I will become human form when I 'died' to return into my vampire form in seventeen again because I'll be stuck forever, when I'll turn human and have very trouble memory I didn't remember someday of different day I meet stranger, after I don't bite you to turn into a vampire, but I'll take your bloo-"_ **   
  
**_Ace shouted and his hand stopped it "WAIT!!!! How do we be like you as I don't want you be alone like that! How do we become a vampire like you because we'll be together sibling! No way we'll be dead for 60 years! "_ **   
  
**_Lucy look surprised but smiles softly "Shishishi! When I give you my blood you drink it after you can grow up and eat it, but one times you'll be dead or murder by someone will do it for one day you'll become fully vampire like me when your age be stuck in dark age. you have different Devil Fruit within you, but you have future vampire's powers inside you for your awaken can await it, after you forget someday when you'll grow up. "_ **   
  
**_Ace and Sabo gulped but agreed to her after their blood finger to her... she agreed their blood to took it. She turn into a little human boy now as he blinked a bit but shocked it "EH!?! WHY I AM TINY!??"_ **   
  
**_Ace and Sabo rubbing their hand had healed by her, but surprised at Lucy's body changed into a little boy as Ace pointed at her "You're so tiny... like you were right. But, your new name be.... Hmmmm...."_ **   
  
**_Sabo grinned it "Luffy. Welcome to three of brother! We will never tell anyone about everything of our secrets!" Luffy chuckled as crossed his arms "Shishishi! When I get older after I'll act dumb and an idiot they don't know about real me, but I'll met you to the top of pirate, I'll be King of Pirate someday, no three King of Pirate!"_ **

**_~back to the real life~_ **

Ace told everyone about his story happened as he drink his beer cup "That's how I become vampire in my death. Yup, Luffy isn't dumb or an idiot what you think it because she's good at acting like that when she's there alone with me, but we don't know what happened to our brother Sabo... and Yes I'm an overprotective brother.... " 

The Whitebeard keep shocked with their opened mouth for a while what Ace told everything was TRUE VAMPIRE?!?!?! "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!!?!??!!?!??!?!!?!??!!?!?!?!?!??!" 

* * *

That is my first story of One Piece ^^'' Reivews?


	2. Paused!

I apologized for that before about first chapter I'd made it from my stress of upset about something I don't know everything from One Piece I'd been watch at all episode wasn't finished yet. 

I'm trying my best to write about English Grammar when I get stress or something like that I feel like I get hurry up for finish chapter in first time I don't know what I can do. 

I'd never thought it was just really bad English grammar you told me that, I feel like I am not good so much, but I'd never had fan talking before in first time from One Piece. 

I understand that you told me, but I don't know when I get an idea for next chapter or not, I don't have a beta or someone help me because I'm middle shy to hard talk. 

I apologized for trouble grammar English you have hard understand it.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not making another chapter! But, I have an idea about different story for Luffy has amnesia when he was little boy after he'll be raised by Dragon found it about something wrong happened. Sabo escaped to find Ace because he doesn't remember that man saved his life when he get out of the mansion, but he was brokenhearted about Luffy's dead in the fireplace when Ace didn't find him. Sabo and Ace blamed them for being weak but together for be strong and never got fool by the adult lied. Luffy's chest be scar like that from the wars, but he has different as smart and calming when he'll act dumb or not. 

Maybe Luffy be turn into a female or vampire in secret? Sabo and Ace will never get apart again when they're joining to the Whitebread crew? Or... Maybe 12 years later when they'll be there in Dressrosa when Luffy meet his brother in the battle? No no no, Ace or Sabo isn't dead! Like switched to the straw crew join Sabo or Ace be captain? 

Please tell me what about this ideas for Liffy's amnesia and relationship with someone for better? I'd watched all episode to close about 777 now! I understand everything now as you can tell me something about your idea to tell me. 😁 

Thank you! Please don't forget review!


End file.
